elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Sesame Street Jungle Friends
Elmo's Jungle Friends Plot It's Earth Day and everyone's trying to get ready for the celebration in the park. Ben is wasting paper for his costume for the paper and Barney encourages Tracy and him to help the others clean up the park and remove the trash (including Ben's paper scraps). The kids meet Maya, a friend of Barney's and the person in charge of the parade, who explains how she believes plant seeds are "the seeds of the future." Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Copeland, a construction worker, meet up with Barney and the kids and discuss plans for a new playground, which involve a beloved tree in the park being cut down. Tracy explains that there's a bird nest in the tree, but BJ is unconcered about the bird losing its home. Barney tells the dinos and the kids about the Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree and how there's only one left in the world. Using the Travel Book, the group travels to the rainforest jungle and meet Mother Nature (who looks like Maya, coincidentally). Throughout the journey, Barney and his friends learn about the animals and plants that the rainforest jungle has to offer. They meet up with Riff and he joins in the quest for the Higgledy Piggeldy Pear Tree. When most of the gang finally find the tree, BJ attempts to get the pear, despite Tracy's warning, and breaks the tree. BJ is panicked and is unsure what he should do. When Barney and Mother Nature find out about the tree, Mother Nature is really sad about it. However, she says that planting the pear, which contains a seed, will grow another Higgeldy Piggledy Pear Tree. Barney and the others help plant the pear in order to bring the tree back. BJ learns that anyone can save the earth, no matter how small the contribution. Having learned his lesson, he helps the others convince Mr. Copeland not to build the playground where the park's tree is and they suggest an open spot across the pond will be better suited for the project. Having saved the tree, the celebration can begin, almost. Tracy suggests using a chip bag to finish Ben's costume for the parade. The parade begins with everyone celebrating our planet, explaining how "everyday is Earth Day". Stories: The One and Only, One of a Kind Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree Cast *Elmo (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Zoe (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *Homer Honker (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Telly Monster (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) (cameo) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Ben (Austin Lux) * Maya (Holly Franklin) (debut) * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) * Mother Nature (Holly Franklin) (debut) Song List # Pick Up Your Part of the World # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Over in the Meadow # Here We Go Again # The Raindrop Song # Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way # Jungle Adventure # I Hear Music Everywhere # Flowers # Way Up in a Tree # If You're Happy and You Know It # Rock Like a Monkey # Colors Make Me Happy # What Should I Do? # Help Protect the Earth # Every Day is Earth Day # Pick Up Your Part of the World (Reprise) Trivia *The production for this special took place in January 2009. *This special marked: **The first appearances of Maya and Mother Nature. *After not being used for 8 years, the song, "The Raindrop Song" returns in this special, since "Elmo's Pajama Party". *After not being used for 7 years, the song, "Way Up in a Tree" returns in this special, since "Up, Down and Around!". *A clip from "Day and Night" is shown during the song, "Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way". *Before making its actual debut in the episode, "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii", the song, "Flowers" was used in this special Category:Sesame Street